


Doctor Who Oneshots

by Ghxstly_hxe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jealous Doctor (Doctor Who), Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghxstly_hxe/pseuds/Ghxstly_hxe
Summary: Just a book full of oneshots. Mostly 9/10xRose and 11/12xClara lmaooScene rewrites, smut, hurt/comfort etc...ec...
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 8





	1. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor tries his best to confess to Rose

The Doctor had one rule when traveling with his human companions _"don't fall in love"_ This was a rule, of course, he broke many times with countless companions. He left behind a trail of broken hearts. When he had regenerated into his ninth form--or well technically his tenth form if you counted gramps-- He had decided once and for all he would no longer fall in love with any more humans. They only brought heartbreak and countless tears shed by both him and his precious humans. 

That was until he met Rose Tyler. His pink and yellow human. He hadn't meant to fall for her, hell he didn't even realize how much he adored her until a dalek had properly threatened her life and he was helpless to save her. She had loved him, even though he was a monster scarred from a war where he had slaughtered countless of his own kind. She had even loved him when he had regenerated, changing both his face and personality. He loved the way her hand fit perfectly in his, he loved the way her tongue slipped out between her teeth when she gave him an adventurous grin, the way she'd huff and roll her eyes when another woman showed the slightest interest in him. She was perfect in every way, and perfect for him in every way. She was his Rose Tyler. 

After they had been shoved into a parallel universe and Mickey Smith was left behind, The Doctor's hearts ached painfully. Rose's eyes which were normally filled with excitement and joy were now shrouded with grief. He had decided to take her to the 1950s, he had intended to take her to new york but instead, they had landed in London. It was supposed to be a relaxing vacation but they ended up fighting a face-stealing telly alien, that had ended up stealing Rose's face. The rage and panic the doctor had felt solidified his love for her and his realization that he could never part from her. When they had returned to the tardis and Rose had gone to shower, The Doctor had collapsed in one of the TARDIS' many chairs, wondering how he could tell his pink and yellow human about how undying love for her. He frowned and ran his hands through his spiky hair, would Rose even return his love for her? He was almost 900 years old, changed his face when he died and he was called the "oncoming storm" for a reason. But he quickly shook his thought from his head and decided that he would simply propose to her. A crazy idea, but he didn't think a simple "I love you" would do. He wanted strong his feelings were for truly were. 

He had bought a ring, a normal ring with a simple diamond placed inside a golden band. The Doctor had decided that he ought to get his Rose Tyler a normal, human ring to show how domestic he really could be. Although this didn't stop him from adding a few features to the ring to provide a few protections for his companion. The Doctor stared at the ring for a while Rose slept in the TARDIS. He had spent nearly the entire evening contemplating if he had made the correct decision. He had never married before, he never really understood the tradition even if it was common on many other planets along with Earth. He pondered how marriage would work for him. He wasn't human like Rose, he was far from it, and not to mention he was quite literally ageless. While he would stay young until he regenerated, Rose would wither away and die just as humans did. "Until death do us part" would hold true for her, but not for him. But when Rose woke and came into the TARDIS console room and gave him a sleepy smile, The Doctor decided he could deal with that later. For now, he would just have to work on working up the confidence to confess to her. 

The Doctor had tried many times to find the perfect setting to confess to her, but there always seemed to be a world in need of saving. She had brought her to a random planet, hoping it'd be romantic. But instead, they got stuck on a planet on the verge of being sucked into a black hole. After he fought satan himself and got his TARDIS and his Rose back, he had embraced her in a tight hug. He thought that might be the perfect moment to confess, but when he heard soft choking sobs he decided at that moment Rose Tyler needed him to just be a friend. 

Then he had taken her to see the 2012 Olympics, thinking perhaps that would be a romantic location to confess. But instead, he was sucked into a drawing and she was forced to save him. Once again he had embraced her, but he knew that wasn't the moment to confess. He just wanted to rejoice in the planet being safe once more, and him not being stuck inside a drawing. When they had returned to the TARDIS and Rose went to get some well-earned sleep, The Doctor spent the evening once more thinking. But instead of sitting, he paced the TARDIS. Drifting his hand over the walls until he ended up at a familiar door. He had paused before quietly opening the door. Rose lay in her bed, tangled in the sheets. Her golden hair formed a halo around her head. She looked so incredibly peaceful and so incredibly beautiful. Feeling like a massive creep he approached her bed and sat on the edge, hoping his weight on her bed wouldn't wake her. And it luckily hadn't. He had sighed and rested his head in his hands, "Oh, my Rose Tyler, why is the universe intent on me not confessing?" he had murmured softly before leaving. Unbeknownst to him, Rose Tyler had been very much awake and had been pondering the very same question. 

The Doctor had taken her to a beautiful planet, although it was slightly chilly, it hadn't made their visit any less enjoyable. He had taken her to observe massive cliffs that jutted out from the stony ground. Sunlight broke through the cliffs, turning her hair golden. The light reflected in her hazel eyes as she stared at the flying creatures in awe. They stayed in comfortable silence for a few moments before he had inquired, "How long are you going to stay with me?" she had given him a gentle smile before replying, "Forever." He had returned her smile with a grin and had taken her hand in his own as they continued to stare at the beautiful view. Afterward, he had taken her to a shop on the planet not so dissimilar from earths shops. She had bought a gift for her mum while the Doctor followed her around like a lost puppy 

He had brought her home, he knew it was a tradition to ask the father of the potential bride for her hand in marriage. Rose's father Pete was no longer around, but her mother was and the Doctor decided this was the next best thing. However, of course, he was unable to do this due to the army of "ghosts" that he of course would have to get to the bottom of. One last adventure before the Doctor could finally confess to his beloved. Or that's what he thought until it was revealed both daleks and cybermen, not to mention parallel Pete and friends being able to cross over into their universe. Although his hearts had ached painfully he decided to send Rose away with his family. But of course, she had come back to him. She stared at him with a calm, level-headed stare as she told him she would be staying with him. And he knew there was no getting rid of her, even if it was for her own safety. When the void started to suck both the cyberman and daleks in, he and Rose had grinned at each other and the Doctor was confident they would be alright. 

But then the lever began to slip and Rose let go of the only thing keeping her from disappearing into the void to fix it. The Doctor had watched, frozen with terror as Rose's hands slipped from the lever and she started to head straight to the void. But the pit didn't go away when he saw her father grab hold of her and take her to his universe. He had walked up to the wall she had disappeared to and gently rested his head upon it, allowing hot, salty tears to slip down his cheeks. But he refused to let her go without saying goodbye. After many tries, he had managed to find a sun that he could burn up and be able to say a final goodbye. 

They stood upon a beach, staring at each other. His Rose Tyler stood before him, holding back tears unsuccessfully. They spoke for a while until she sobbed, "I love you." The Doctor's hearts shattered, this wasn't how he wanted to confess to her. He had taken in a shaky breath, giving her a watery smile before speaking, "Quite right, too. and I suppose if it's my last chance to say it..." he paused for half a heartbeat, "Rose Tyler I-" his words were cut off as she suddenly vanished. He stood there in shock, tears falling freely down his face. He squeezed his eyes shut, sucking in a shaky breath as he turned around and prepared to once again travel alone. 

However he wasn't given a moments peace before Donna Noble had appeared in his TARDIS in her wedding dress 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a while ago I saw this post on tumblr, I think, wondering why the doctor just had a wedding ring chilling in his pocket. And i was like "hmmm, why DOES he have a ring in his pocket?" and I have been wondering that since I saw the post. And ive had this fanfiction floating around my head forever. It's rather short, I know, but to be fair I, again, haven't written doctor who fanfiction in a hot minute. But I tried me best.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of "Name of the Doctor"

"What I did, I did without choice. In the name of peace and sanity." Came a gruff voice

"But not in the name of the doctor." The Doctor hissed as he glared at the back of his former self. His double hearts thrummed in his chest as he twisted around and walked away, refusing to see the face of the man who had slaughtered millions of his own kind at the simple press of a button

His attention was drawn back to the weight in his arms as he staggered towards his TARDIS. Clara Oswald, his impossible girl. The Doctor stared down at her, desperately hoping that her eyes would flutter open and she would give him some snarky remark about him carrying her. But her eyes remained close and her face slack. The only indication she was alive was the steady rise and fall of her chest.

The Doctor grunted as he managed to open the doors to the TARDIS and stumble into the console room. He kicked the door shut with his foot. He could hear his old girl make an anxious ' _wrring_ ' sound. He sighed softly, "She'll be alright, Sexy. You needn't worry." He gave a wry smile, although The Doctor was mostly trying to convince himself

The floppy haired man started to make his way down the long hallways of his TARDIS, glad that Clara's weight was light enough for him to carry without much trouble. He had carried her twice before, when he had carried her to her bed after she had been attacked by the spoon-head creature and when she had been mistaken by a clown for a "rager" during the whole shroud debacle.

However, both timed he had carried her, The Doctor had been confident she would wake with some clever quip. He would give her a goofy grin and embrace her in a tight hug. She wouldn't be left with any underlying trauma. Then he would grab Clara's hand and drag her off to another adventure.

"Oh my Clara." The Doctor murmured, looking down at her as he walked, "You have to be alright, my impossible girl. After all we've been through, this can't be the end." He held her body closer, tightening his grip on her

The timelord continued to make his way down the hallways. His hearts ached painfully as he passed the doors leading to the many old rooms of former companions. All of the companions he had lost along his travels. He turned the corner and spotted Rose's old room, untouched. Then he passed Martha's, followed by Donna's

His hearts grew pained as he slowed next to Amy and Rory's old room. The Doctor blinked away his tears and shook his head, "I wont lose you, like I lost them Clara. I promise."

After another few minutes of walking he finally arrived at the door to her room. The Doctor hesitated before opening the door and stepping in.

Her room wasn't too dissimilar from her room she had back on earth. It was warm with plenty of comfy places to lay or sit. Her bed was placed right next to the window where the curtains had been drawn to keep unwanted light from seeping in. The Doctor had made sure each one of his companions rooms had a natural light source come in on a cycle similar to the earths sunrise and set.

The Doctor carried Clara towards her bed, avoiding clothes tossed lazily onto the floor. He smiled a bit at the untidiness of her room and her unmade bed. For someone so keen on tidiness and keeping everything under her control, she wasn't very organized when it came to her bedroom.

Once he reached her bed, The Doctor gently laid her down. Clara still remained unconscious, barely evening moving. He sighed, not really knowing why he expected her to magically wake up once she was in her bed. He shook his head and carefully grabbed hold of her comforter and pulling it over her body.

He planted a large hand on her head, cradling it gently. The Doctor slowly leaned down and planted a tender kiss upon her forehead before sitting down at the edge of Clara's bed. He wringed his hands together nervously. Glancing at her a few times, as if the next time he would look at her she would be awake and totally okay.

The Doctor sighed and placed his head in his hands, slowly shaking his head. Humans, they were so delicate and Clara was no different. No matter how brave or clever she was, she was still human with a fragile human body. And she had jumped into his timeline and had been ripped apart into echos of her former self. It was a miracle she had made it out alive.

The Doctor raised his hands from the palms of his hand, glancing up at the ceiling before back to Clara. Her face was creased and her eyes were squeezed shut, as if she was in the middle of a particularly nasty nightmare. He slowly reached forward and rested his hand on her much smaller one. He gave her hand a tight squeeze and her brows loosened from each other and her face relaxed. The Doctor felt hope rising in his chest as he scooted a bit closer to her.

A soft groan echoed from Clara's mother as her eyes fluttered open. The Doctor had never been so happy to see her beautiful brown eyes, "My Clara." He whispered, unable to hold back overjoyed tears as they pricked the corners of his eyes, "My impossible girl. Thank the heavens you're alright."

Clara slowly sat up, hand resting on her head, "I-Im alive." Her eyes grew huge and surprised as she shifted to face The Doctor, "This isn't come crazy dream reality right? Im properly alive, as a human and Im not some echo."

The Doctor pulled her into a bear hug, squeezing her tightly, "This is real Clara and you're real." He buried his face in her hair. He could feel her arms slip around his waist and tighten around him

"You idiot, why did you chase after me?! You could have died!" Clara suddenly exclaimed, loosening her grip and pulling away from the hug. She rested her hands on his shoulders and stared furiously into his eyes

The Doctor shook his head and cradled her face between his hands, "I had to save you." He smiled a little, "You're my Impossible Girl. I don't know I'd live without you."

He could see Clara's cheek's grow a light pink color and she suddenly broke their intense eye contact. The Doctor felt his own cheeks start to burn, but he didn't pull his hands away. He had avoided his own feelings for far too long. After losing so many companions and people he loved dearly, he had decided that falling in love with Clara was off the table.

However she had made that impossible. She was rather pretty, of course. But she was also clever and witty. She pushed him in a way he needed to be pushed and didn't back down from him when he snapped at her. She completed him. Clara was perfect in everyway. Perfect for him in everyway.

The Doctor took in a deep breath, steadying his rapidly beating hearts. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb and leaned forward, stopping once their noses touched. Clara met his eyes once more, flickering down to his lips briefly.

Finally, the gap between them closed. The Doctor could feel her lips against his. It felt as if time had stopped right there. Months of longing and pining finally resulting in this, a tender kiss between two people who loved each other but refused to admit it due to fear of being hurt.

Clara intensified the kiss as she pressed her lips more firmly against his. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and flushed her body close to his. After a few moments, she pulled away for air. 'Curse humans and their weak lungs' he though, although a smirk quirked his lips

"We've done that before." Clara realized, her face still very red, "Back when I was still a governess." She blinked a few times, "But this time you didn't flail your arms about like a schoolboy." She smirked at him

The Doctor blushed furiously, as if that were possible and he chuckled, "Anybody would react like that if they were kissed by someone that had just met!"

Clara grinned a bit, planting a kiss on his lips gently, "Im glad you didn't do that again." She rested her head on his chest, "Doctor...I love you." She mumbled and at first the Doctor wondered if he had properly heard her

There was a few moments of silence before he lifted her head with one of pointer finger and he smiled, "I guess, Clara Oswald, I love you as well." He planted an affectionate kiss upon her forehead before de-tangling himself from her, "Now get some rest."

"Stay with me." Clara demanded, grabbing hold of his tailcoat

"You're the boss." The Doctor grinned and flopped down onto the other side of her bed and flipped onto his side to face her, propping his head up onto his hand

"Am I?" Clara grinned, propping her head up onto her hand as well

"Mm, I suppose so. Sometimes." The Doctor replied, "But still, get some sleep. Your body needs rest." He gave her a very stern look

"Fine fine." Clara sighed, laying her head down onto her pillow. Within a few moments, she was asleep once more. The Doctor laid his head down as well and slowly pulled Clara close, slipping his arms around her waist and resting his forehead upon her head

"Goodnight, Clara." He murmured softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If youre wondering what the "shroud" is its from the doctor who book "Shroud of Sorrow" and its full of shipping fuel for Whouffle and I love it


End file.
